


Of Songs and Tales of Old

by bravedaughters



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravedaughters/pseuds/bravedaughters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana Marie was just a normal girl, but after a road trip gone wrong, she finds herself transported into the world of Middle Earth. Armed with only her wit, she must travel across Middle Earth with an unlikely company of 13 dwarfs and a hobbit. Can she find a way home before it's to late? And worse, before she falls in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cave

Droplets of rain skidded down the window, racing to get to the bottom. Thunder boomed in the distance, and in the passenger seat Lauren jammed out to 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. Her brother Jonathan drummed his hands against the steering wheel along to the beat, making a turn off of highway 11.

"Are we almost there?" I asked from the backseat. I placed my copy of the Hobbit, which I was currently reading, onto my lap.

"Soon, I just wanna make a quick pit-stop," Jon's white-toothed grin gleemed back at me from the rear-view mirror. 

I slouched back into my seat, sighing. We had been on the road for eight hours, and all I had to do was read and listen to Lauren preform bad karaoke. 

"Soooo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" Lauren belted loudly.

"Hey, what's that?" Jon asked. I sat up to see what he was talking about as the car pulled up next to a cave. 

"Um, you mean the round hole in the side of the mountain...? Cause if so, that's a cave." I said, putting emphasis on the last word and raising an eyebrow.

Jon ignored me, instead opening his door and stepping out into the cold downpour outside.

"Jon, wait!" exclaimed Lauren, following her brother.

"Wa--?" I thrust open my door, not bothering to close it as I ran after them. "Are you guys nuts?" I screamed over the harsh winds. 

They ignored me though, waking into the cave. I reluctantly followed them into the warm, dryness of the hallow opening, shooting both of them pissed-off looks. "Jon, it's just a cave. Can we please--" 

"Wait, look! There's a path back here! I'm going to see where it leads," he whipped out his phone, illuminating the twisting path before him, and starting down it. 

"Well hell, why not?" Lauren shrugged, following closely behind him.

"Do I have a face that no on ever listens to or something?" Exasperated, I hurried to catch up.

30 minutes later (though it actually felt like 3 hours-- ugh) we were all still walking down the same corridor.

"OK, my legs are sore. Can we go back?" Lauren whined from beside me.

"If you had listened to me before, than we wouldn't even be here!" I snapped. I really didn't mean to, but I was tired, and hungry. "Jon--" 

"Guys, look at this! There's some sort of strange writing on this wall!" He took his phone and lit up a section of the smooth rock, motioning for the others to look too.

"Is that... Elvish?" I asked, confused.

"Elvish? You mean like... no, it can't be," breathed Lauren. 

"Trust me, I know Elvish, and that's it," I said.

"She's right. This one word here means 'people', Jon pointed out. "Weird..." he stared for another second at the writing on the wall, then turned to continue down the path.

I paused. "Wait, we're still going? I think we should--" 

"If you want to go back, you can," Jon said, cutting me off for the third time that day. 

"But Jon, we--" I quickly started forward, but again I was cut off. Not by Jon, or Lauren, but instead by my foot catching itself onto a sharp rock, making me fall face first into the darkness.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Marie was just a normal girl, but after a road trip gone wrong, she finds herself transported into the world of Middle Earth. Armed with only her wit, she must travel across Middle Earth with an unlikely company of 13 dwarfs and a hobbit. Can she find a way home before it's to late? And worse, before she falls in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson
> 
> I had to watch and rewatch the movie a bunch of times to get the dialogue right. Hope you all enjoy! Chapter three will be coming soon.

I gingerly opened my eyes, only to shut them again quickly. My head was pounding, and rainbow-coloured stars floated in my vision. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Don't move," a deep voice hissed in my ear.

I cracked open one eye, only to see a sharp, shiny blade inches away from me. I screamed, jumping back and clinging desperatly to a tree.

"Dwalin, stop it, you're scaring her," a quit voice said.

My eyes bugged out, and I tried to take slow, calming breathes. 'No, it couldn't be...' I thought. I turned around slowly, for fear that it wasn't true.

But it was. 

Standing infront of me was the 13 dwarfs from the Hobbit, plus Gandalf. They all stared at me, bewildered, like I had three heads or something. Except for Dwalin; he looked more like he wanted to chop off my head and stick it to his wall for deceration. The dwarf who had spoken up and told Dwalin to stop was Ori. He stood a little closer to me than the others, fidgeting. 

"Oh. My. God." I breathed. 

"Are you a spy?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice, my gaze eventually meeting Fili, who was standing next to his brother. "Or a thief?" 

"I- what are you talking about?" I managed to choke out. 

"You fell from the sky; you kept on mumbling about a cave and Elvish writing," Nori supplied.

"Well actually, we're pretty sure you just fell from that cave up there and hit your head," said Balin. 

"I fell? From a cave?" I was more confused than ever. What sort of messed up dream was this? 

Dwalin nodded at what I had said, sword still pointed at me. I bit my lip. "Well, OK. Sorry for... disturbing you. I'll just, be on my way..." I got up slowly, hesitanly, for fear that if I went to fast I would have Dwalin's sword embedded in my rib cage. 

None of them tried to stop me from leaving. I felt sort of sad that no one wanted me to stay, but why would they? To them I was just some stranger that fell from above. 

I was just about to turn the corner of a large boulder, when I ran smack into a small child. No wait, not a kid. Bilbo Baggins. 

"S-sorry!" I squeaked.

Bilbo looked me up and down, then shrugged and hurried towards the dwarfs. 

Thorin walked forward when he saw him. "How close is the pack?"

"To close," said Bilbo. "Couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it." 

Dwalin cursed. "The wargs have picked up our scent!" 

Bilbo shook his head. "Not yet. But they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked. "They saw you!" 

"No, that's not it," said Bilbo. 

Gandalf smiled. "What did I tell you? Quite as a mouse!" The dwarfs started talking hurriedly, much to Bilbo's annoyance. "Excellant bugular material!" 

"Will you listen?" the dwarfs took no notice to Bilbo; they continued on talking. "Will you just listen?!" 

Finally they all shut up, waiting for Bilbo to continue. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" 

"What form did it take?" I asked, jumping into the conversation. By the way some of the company looked at me, I guessed they had all but forgotten I was there. "Like a bear?"

Gandalf looked at me quizzically, and Bilbo almost looked startled. "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger. I'm sorry, who are you?" 

"I say we double back!" Bofur exclaimed, almost frightened, stopping me from answering Bilbo's question. 

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs," Thorin pointed out, shrugging off Bofur's idea. 

"There is a house," said Gandalf. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge." 

"Who's house?" asked Thorin. "Are they friend or foe?" 

"Neither," I said, cutting off Gandalf again. "He will help us, or he'll kill us."

"Us?" Thorin quirked an eyebrow. "And who said you are coming?" 

"Well, I'm not staying out here to be killed by orcs or mauled by a bear. So, are you coming?"

I could see Thorin smirk slightly at me. "What choice do we have?"

In the distance a monstrous roar could be heard, startling and scaring half the company. "None." I replied. 

And then we were off. 

Following closely behind Gandalf, the company and I raced towards the house, jumping over up-turned roots and ducking over low branches. It felt like forever, but then we finally reached the small clearing, where across we could see the house. I was trailing slow, near the back; I wasn't much of a runner, the only sports I was ever in was volleyball during highschool, and that doesn't involve running. I was the last one to reach the door, almost losing my arm as it banged shut behind me and Beorn was shut out from us and the inside warmth of the house. I stood there panting as the lock was slid into place.

"What was that?" asked Ori, obviously scared. 

Gandalf shot a quick glance at me. "That," I answered for him. "Was our host."

They all looked at me, startled. "His name is Beorn," I went on. "He's a skin changer. Sometimes he can be a huge bear, and other times a strong man."

Gandalf nodded. "The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overly fond of dwarfs." 

Ori had had his ear to the door the whole time Gandalf and I were talking, only now taking it away and turning to us. "He's leaving." 

"Come away from there!" snapped Dori, grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him away from the tall wooden doors (well, tall for them). "It's not natural; none of it. It's obvious: his under some dark spell." 

I snorted at that, which got me looks from most of the company. "And you, lassy," Dori said, fixing his eyes on me. "What's an elf like you doing in these parts? Unarmed, and with no entourage?" 

I hid to bite my lip from keeping a giggle from escaping past my lips. "Elf? I'm no elf, I'm human! My name is Hana. I am, um..." I faltered. I couldn't exactly tell them that I wasn't from this world. My mind raced to find an excuse as to why I was there. "I'm... going to visit some friends in Lake Town." 

Gandalf gave me a knowing look, his eyes twinking mischievously. "Well than, it's settled! We shall be your entourage! For we are going in that direction as well." 

Thorin looked startled and was about to say something when Gandalf shot him a look. "Well, I'm sure we're all exhausted. Let us get some sleep. We'll be safe here tonight." 

That seemed to be the end to all conversation. The dwarfs all quitly found a place to rest and were all fast asleep in no time. I retreated to a far corner, making sure I was hidden from view from everyone. Laying down on the hard ground, I closed my eyes and drifted fast asleep.


End file.
